Shattered Glass
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: Thalia was hurt on the inside. It was like her heart had somehow turned into shattered glass. Written for bookluva98's Not Just Words Challenge.


Written for _bookluva98's _Not Just Words Challenge.

Title: **Shattered Glass**

**Date: **6/3/11

_Summary_: _**Thalia was hurt on the inside. It was like her heart had somehow turned into shattered glass.**_

**Notes: **This is basically about the time when Thalia found out that Luke had betrayed her, and its continues on to when she found out Luke died.

_**Prompt #1**_

* * *

><p>The day Thalia got out of her tree was a heartbreaker, no less. It was the day she found out Luke had betrayed everyone.<p>

She had been in the Big House, getting caught up on everything that had happened. She had learned about Percy, about everything that has happened. But nothing that was told involved Luke.

"Where's Luke?" Thalia asked pleadingly.

Annabeth's, Chiron's, and Percy's eyes turned sad. There was a long, awkward silence between the three of them. Finally, Chiron spoke up.

"My dear, I know that you have just gotten out of your tree, but..." Chiron faltered.

"Where's Luke?" Thalia repeated, more forceful and threatening this time.

Annabeth took a deep breath and said the words that will forever break Thalia's heart: "_Luke betrayed us._"

"No," Thalia cried in disbelief. Her heart had shattered into a million pieces. Luke was practically her brother. "He wouldn't..." He wouldn't betray her. It was impossible. Thalia half expected Luke to come out, yell 'surprise', and then laugh about how he got her and that "she should've seen the look on her face", just like the old times. But it never happened. She began sobbing into her leather jacket, her eyeliner and mascara running. Annabeth and surprisingly Percy came over to comfort her.

"Thalia," Annabeth comforted, "I couldn't believe it either. But Percy saw it with his own eyes."

Thalia looked up into Percy's sea green eyes. They were mesmirizing, and looked just like the ocean. In fact, Thalia could just imagine the ocean tickling her ankles.

"What did Luke do?" Thalia asked after a long period of silence.

"He sent a pit scorpion after me. I barely excaped with my life," Percy answered. Thalia was a bit surprised about how his voice sounded. He sounded like the kind of guy that would use sarcasm in the worst of times to lighten up the mood. That just reminded her of Luke and of his jokes. They were terrible jokes, the kind you would find of a popsicle stick. But nevertheless, they were actually funny.

Thalia slightly grinned at the memory. But then scowled deeply when she thought of Luke.

_He betrayed you, _Thalia thought. _He wants to kill you and Annabeth._

After ten more minutes of sobbing and sniffing, Thalia finally calmed down.

"You going to be okay?" Annabeth asked softly.

Thalia wiped her eyes with her sleeve and answered, "Yeah, I'll be fine." But she wasn't. Her heart had been shattered into a million pieces, just like glass when you throw it on the ground. That what her heart was: shattered glass.

* * *

><p>Thalia had hoped she would never have to see Luke again, let alone fight him.<p>

"Luke... What happened to you?" Thalia asked, her voice filled with pain.

"Don't you remember all those times we talked?" Luke asked. "All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

Thalia shook her head. A stray tear ran down her face. She could feel her heart cracking from the pain. It was one thing to learn about your best guy friend's betrayal. It was another to witness it. "Free Annabeth," Thalia said forcefully. "Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke offered, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree..." His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

_What other way? _Thalia thought, but did not say.

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned from behind Thalia. "We must fight them."

The words that caused Thalia's heart to shatter. _We must fight them. _

Luke waved his hand, and a fire appeared. It was a blue and black one that represented a cold, heartless person.

"Thalia," Percy said from her left. "No." He had meant it.

But jealousy came in. Percy probably wanted the prophecy for his own. _He _wanted to be the child of the Great Prophecy. But then Logic took over. Thalia didn't want the prophecy. And over her few months of being a real person again, she learned that Percy was very similar to herself. If Percy was anything like her, he wouldn't want the Prophecy either.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

Thalia gritted her teeth. This was not the Luke she knew. Most definately _not _the Luke she once loved.

Towards the ocean, there was the Princess Andromeda, where monsters and enemy half-bloods were marching up the moutain.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

Thalia hesitated. Tears were falling down Thalia's face like it was pouring down rain. She gazed at Luke with her eyes filled with pain. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me… Don't make _him_ destroy you."

"Now," Percy boomed. Thalia charged towards Luke, silently praying to her father.

Luke quickly grabbed his sword and smacked Thalia's shield. Lightning erupted between the two, and both of them fell back in opposite directions.

Slowly, Luke got up and popped his neck, then said, "You've gotten stronger."

Thalia smirked. "You've gotten taller." Then she charged once more. She stabbed with her spear, but Luke was too quick he jumped towards the left and aimed for Thalia's head. Thalia blocked his move with her shield and began shoving Luke back. Luke dug his heels into the ground. He could see yellow sparks forming at the edge of his sword. They were getting bigger by the second. With one loud yell from Thalia, Luke was dangerously electrocuted, drunkily walking backwards, until he fell on his knees.

"Sorry Luke," Thalia said, jogging over to where Luke was sitting. He was about two inches away from the edge. "But you've turned to the Dark side of the Force, Anakin." She shoved him over the side with her foot.

* * *

><p>The last time her heart was shattered was the day she found out Luke was dead.<p>

She walked over to where Percy and Annabeth was standing on her crutches.

"The rest of Kronos' Army?" Thalia asked intently.

"They retreated," Annabeth replied.

"And Luke?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a silent glance at each other.

"Dead," Percy announced. Thalia's eyes watered up. The one word that caused Thalia to never be the same. _Dead. _"He died a hero's death," Percy continued. "He will achieve Elysium."

Thalia sniffed. "I hope so."

* * *

><p><em>Her heart was healed the moment she saw Jason.<em>

* * *

><p>There you go! *Smiles*<p>

_bookluva98, _I hope you enjoy this!

Please review!

~Percidia Jackson


End file.
